


Bah Humbug!

by BossRocketBlue



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossRocketBlue/pseuds/BossRocketBlue
Summary: Boscha unwittingly gives Willow a present!This is just a small thing I wrote for my creative writing class! This is technically my first fic on this site but I'm really only posting it so I'm familiar with how the posting system works for a bigger Lumity fic in the works as we speak! If you like it feel free to leave Kudos or a comment!
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park
Kudos: 17





	Bah Humbug!

Boscha walked the halls of Hexside Academy, terrorizing the inhabitants of this “hallowed place of learning” as her mother referred to it. In Boscha’s mind, it might as well have been a prison. And in a prison, a person’s strength and reputation rules. She walked through the middle of the hallway, not bothering to pick one side or another as students on either side scrambled to get out of the way. Her mind wandered to what she would do during winter break, since this was the last school day before the vacation. She’d probably go make herself a nuisance at the mall with Skara and the rest of her posse. She shot a poor nerd a scowl, and laughed as he flinched back. She was the queen of the school, and she knew it. No one would dare step to her.

At least, they wouldn’t have. 

“Hey, Boscha!” Willow Park yelled from her locker on the left side of the hall. It wasn’t a friendly hello, it held more of an accusatory overtone. Boscha was shocked that the girl would even look at her, as Willow was one of her favorite victims. In her shock, or perhaps her curiosity, she pulled off to the side and meandered over to Willow.

“What do you want, nerd.” Boscha growled, although she couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

“Happy Holidays to you too Boscha!” Willow smiled, “I just wanted to thank you! You got me the most wonderful present!”

“Present? For you? What are you on about!?” Boscha was getting angry now, what had gotten into Willow today?

“Yep! You’re never going to pick on me again!” Willow elaborated.

“And why would I consider doing that for even a second.” Boscha whispered, closing the distance between the two of them in her best attempt to be intimidating. Willow didn’t flinch.

“Because, if you don’t...” Willow pulled out her phone, showing Boscha the pictures she had saved there. They were of Boscha, dishing out meals at a local homeless shelter, playing the guitar as the less fortunate ate, and cutting a check (the picture was just clear enough to show the sum, which prominently featured many zeroes) made to the order of the shelter. “...I’ll show everyone that this school’s resident hardass is actually a sweet, kind, and caring individual. Let’s see how your reputation as a bully fairs after that.” 

Boscha pulled back, horrified. She enjoyed working for the good of people, a fact which, in the toxic environment of high school, would absolutely ruin her. Willow shut her locker, breaking Boscha out of her funk, and turned to head to class.

“Think about it, Boscha. Merry Christmas!”

Boscha stayed frozen, staring into the space in front of her where the other girl had stood.

“Bah Humbug.” She muttered.


End file.
